A Mother's Love
by narusakufansforlife
Summary: To where sakura finds out who her real mom is would she forgive her or turn her back can she get her dad baxk or is he lost forever
1. Chapter 1

A mothers love

" You seem so distant Sakura anything wrong" Rin asked as she looked at Sakura " I can't stop thanking what shredder said I'm just like him id it true" Sakura asked her as she looked at her " No remember your not just his your mom is out there and who knows you might be like her" Rin said as she looked sad at Sakura but before she could asked Raph came up on them " I thought we talked about this never repeat what he said you are not him you are my girl" Raph said as Mikey and Donnie and last Leo also join them " ya he's not fun like you sis" Mikey said " Not to mention he quit smart like you too sis" Donnie said " And finally he don't have leadership like you sis" Leo said as they all huged Sakura " Thanks guys bit I wish I knew where mom was so she can see me" Sakura said " Don't loss hope my dear one can lose all if not patios my dear" Splinter said as he to hugged her while they hugged Rin left out for a while but Sakura saw her leave Rin takes out a very old picture of her and Shredder and thire daughter Sakura she crys holding it for dear life " Your crying whats wrong Rin " Sakura aske after leaving the boys behind " Oh it's nothing I was just looking at my daughter " Rin said as she put the picture away from Sakura " Can't I see it please" Sakura begged using the puppy dog eyes " Oh no Rin don't fall for it she got me hundreds of times using that on me I never say no to her " Raph said as he came up to them " Trust me I know I took care of her since she was little but Sakura the answer is no " Rin said as she smiled at her Sakura stood there " How can you say no to someone cute as me " Sakura said as Rin kept on walking " I need her pointers on how to say no " Raph. Said as Sakura looked at him " You would say no to me I thought you loved me" Sakura said fake crying " oh looks like Raph made her sad again " Leo said as they walked in the room Sakura notice the picture Rin had sitting on the table Sakura being her went to the picture but what she saw shocked her in the picture she saw her dad Shedder smiling and next laying down was Rin herself holding a little girl who looked so much like Sakura too shocked the boys came over to her and looked at it as will " No way" Donnie said " It must be someone else " Mikey said " It looks so much like Sakura " Leo said " Sakura baby it's alright we will get to the bottom of this " Raph said but Sakura had tears down her face and looked where Rin was and grabbed the picture " Rin we need to talk I what to know why you are in this picture with my dad and me " Sakura yelled buy now Rin snatched the picture " I told you not to look at it " Rin yelled at her Sakura stood there with tears and so did Rin " I mean what was we supposed to have done the house was on fire he stayed to make sure we where out all but Miwa and Thang Shen was still in there but your father Oroku Saki he didn't leave not without them out I wacthed with you in my arms until the fire died down I did see your father but found poor Thang dead so I ran until I found Saki and Naruto Saki looked almost like you with dark pink so I did what I had to I gave you to them from that day on I rerated it but I never stopped looking for you I kept hope and than I find you and I had to leave for work" Rin explained " So my old friend tried to save my wife and daughter" Rin nodded " he looked at her as a sister like he looked at you as a brother" Rin said as she turned around and tried to walk but Sakura hugged her " please mother don't eave me again I missed you so much I forgive you I love you so much please don't go" Sakura sobbed on her Rin hugged her " now you act like I'm leaving you I'm just making dinner it's Sichuan cuisine your favorite Sakura smiled at her mom.


	2. A Mother's Love part 2

As they ate sakura smiling like no tomorrow " Dear you keep smiling your face will freeze like that" Rin said " Come on she is really glad to see you " Raph said Rin looked sad at for a moment " Mom I don't blame you for what you did I love you so much " Sakura said as she gave Rin a huge " You guys make room" Raph said as he hugged them too " ahh can we join too" Mikey said as he hugged them too " Donnie Leo you going to join too" Sakura asked them as they came to hugged them " I wish dad was where too " Sakura said as looked at her mom " so who gave me my necklace " Sakura asked as Rin looked at the Sakura blossom " I can't believe it's still Beautiful as the day I got it" Rin said as she held it in her hands " You mean it's your necklace mom " Sakura asked shocked " Yes your father gave it to me as our first anniversary present he made it too" Rin said as she tried to give it back but sakura didn't take it " Keep it mom I can have Raph make me a new one dad gave it to you please keep it back" Sakura said as rin put it back on " wait now I have to hear that story please mom" Sakura asked Rin sit down and thought for a minute " will it goes like this" Rin said flash back " I will be home soon love I got a gift for you" Oroku Saki said over the phone " I also have a surprise for you as will dear " Rin said as she looked at her stomach " I love you so much wait for me" Oroku said as they hung up moments later " Rin I'm home dear" Oroku said as he saw all food out on the table and candles lit " I will be there in a minute dear sit down I'll make you a plat " Rin said coming out of the bathroom to the kitchen to wash her hands and make him a plat of food " You didn't have to go threw all this for me love" Oroku said to her as she sit the plat down " You saying you don't like my food " Rin said giving him the puppy dog face " Oh no not the face I love your food love " Oroku said as he started to eat " " Oh before I forget here a present happy anniversary love" Oroku said as he handed her a box " Oh what is it " Rin said as she open it what she saw a Beautiful Sakura Blossom necklace in there " Oh dear it's it's so beautiful " Rin said as she took it out and Oroku got up from the chair and went behind her chair to put on the necklace " Not as Beautiful as you love " Oroku said as he looked at her " Before I forget here dear open it" Rin said as she handed him a small gift " Oh love you didn't have to get me anything" Oroku said as he opened it and saw a pregnancy test with a pulse sigh on it " Oh my gosh we are going to be parents love " Oroku said as he spend Rin around. End of flash back " and that is how your father gave me this " Rin said as she pointed to the necklace around her neck " Oh mom that was so beautiful story " Sakura said as she got up " Now I think Raph is waiting for you dear" Rin said as Sakura turn around to find Raph standing waiting " If I would guess you where lessening to a story I would of made popcorn " Raph said " Goodnight Rin " Raph said " Goodnight night mom" Sakura said " Goodnight Raph goodnight Ouka " Rin said as they left Rin touched her necklace " Do you remember me dear" Rin said as she looked to the celling.

Somewhere else

" I need a plan to get back at the turtles " shredder said as he sat down he took off hi helmet and takes out a very old picture " Oh my sweet sweet love where are you at" Shredder asked the women in the picture he than look at the baby in the picture as will he moves his thump over her " I remember the day I tried to save Miwa and Thang Shen I lost a sister and tried to raise a child that wasn't mind" Shredder said Flash back " Honey I what you and sakura to leave our the fire " Oroku told Rin as she held their daughter " But what about you dear" Rin said as she cried " I have to try to save Thang and Miwa they are in there Rin I promise to come out with them okay" Oroku said as he touched Rin' s face and ran in the burning house " Thang, Miwa where are you" Oroku yelled while coughing soon he finds Thang but burning wood is on her " Thang don't worry I'll get this off you" Oroku said as he tried to raise the wood off but it wouldn't buge " O…Or…Oroku ….Pl….Please thake my daughter out of here" Thang said spitting out blood " try not to talk I will get this off you" Oroku said as he looked at her " I'm not going to make it out but you can take Miwa out please take her out of here" Thang begged him " Very will sister I will take her I will find Hamato and he will give her the best life she ever have he will tell her stories of you " Oroku said as he held her child to him and took a last look at her to find she have already dead Oroku ran out just in time but he could not find his brother nor Rin fearing he too lost his wife and daughter he took Miwa and raised her as his own. End of flash back " I will get you back daughter one way or another" Shredder yelled in to the room.

Back with the others

" you where friends" Sakura asked " yes but your father had a silly crush on Thang I felt I lost him to her once" Rin said but unknown to them Karai was lessening to them " Oh it was funny he confessed his love to her" Rin said as she was laughing at it " Oh tell me about it" Sakura asked Rin smirked Karai wpuld you also like to hear it " Rin said as Karai stepped out of the shadow " If you guys don't mind if I do" Karai said as Rin and Sakura smiled Flashback " Thang do you have a moment please" Oroku asked as Thang stopped " Yes Oroku what would you like" Thang asked as she looked at him " I have to tell you something" Oroku said to her but unknown to them Rin hid so she could here it " Tell me than " Thang said as Oroku looked nervous " I will I love you thang for a long time and I feel as if I can tell you that now " Oroku said as he looked at thang while he looked at her Rin had silant tears down her face " Oh Oroku umm thank you for telling me but I do not love you as a lover but as a brother I'm sorry" Thang said as she looked at his face " Will thank you for lessening to me tell Hamato he is lucky to have you" Oroku said as she blushes of the mention of Hamato name " How do you know I love him" Thang asked him " My brother speaks of his love for you" Oroku said as she looked at him " Than you should talk to Rin she finds you very attractive too" Thang said as she walked away Oroku looked towards the shadow he walked ther to find Rin's head down " What got you so down" Oroku asked her " I… I …. Lost my love to my sister" Rin cried " Wow Hamato must be populer " Oroku said as Rin shot her head up " I don't love Hamato you stupid the man I love is you" Rin yelled and she tried to walk away but he healed her wrists " Than I could do this" Oroku said as he pulled her into a passionate kiss Rin mealted onto him and kissed back. End of flashback " Oh my gosh he did that" Sakura said as Karia looked shocked Rin smiled " He did , He even took me out a few time until he confessed his Undiying Love for me " Rin said as she went to her room " good night Ouka and goodnight Karai" Rin said as she went to her room.


End file.
